


Mama

by name_me_regret



Series: Poetry Sessions [1]
Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Genre: Grief, Original work - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Poetry Sessions series, loss and regret, poem, poetry - free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_me_regret/pseuds/name_me_regret
Summary: Mama, take me home...





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I’d post one of my many, many, many poems... just cause I was bored.

**Mama**

Take me far from here;  
where pain doesn’t exist.  
I’m nestled within your  
forgiving embrace;  
heartbeat against my ear.

Steal me away to Neverland,  
where I’ll never grow old  
and die.  
Mama, take me home.

These tears blind me,  
the wail chokes me;  
I need your loving touch.  
Mama, save me from myself.

He hates me; makes me bleed,  
my heart flutters in his hand.  
Mama, give me life again.

The end is nigh,  
and I hear your cry.  
Mama, let me die,  
and soothe this pain.

So many things  
I want to say.

Mama, I loved you the most.

Now, I’m lost, mama,  
and he rips me from  
your hold.-


End file.
